Chicken (FoMT)
Chickens are the most inexpensive animal that can be purchased in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town '' and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. They can be purchased from Lillia at the Poultry Farm for 1,500G. 'Stages' There are two stages of chickens: chicks and chickens. To have a chick, one must put an egg in the incubator and it will hatch in 3 days. Chicks At this young premature stage, they are unable to produce eggs. Even if the player feeds a chick, their affection rate will not increase until they grow into an adult chicken. Chicks are only obtainable by putting egg into the incubator. It takes 9 full days for a chick to grow into a chicken and start producing eggs daily. ---- Chickens Adult chickens require love and proper care. Chickens need to be fed in order to increase their affection level and keep them healthy. After feeding them for many consecutive days, it will start to produce eggs which will give you a profit everyday. The higher the affection level, the better quality the egg. With this, you can participate in the Chicken Festival and produce golden eggs if the tournament is won. 'Care' *You cannot brush chickens. To increase affection, pick your chickens up each day. You can further increase affection by leaving chickens outside on sunny days. *Chickens will eat Chicken Feed while in the chicken shed. If you put your chickens outside, they will forage on their own and do not need to be fed nor do they require grass. Chicken Feed can be purchased from the Poultry Farm, or you can make it out of corn. Place one ear of corn in the water mill to make 30 bushels of Chicken Feed. *Once you have one chicken, you are able to raise more by putting eggs into the egg incubator that is found on the bottom left of the shed. *If your chicken becomes sick, you can cure her with Animal Medicine. Animal Medicine can be purchased from the Poultry Farm or from Barley's. 'Animal Products' Chickens have it's own animal products. They produce eggs, which can also be made into mayonnaise with the mayonnaise maker. Eggs Healthy adult chickens will produce an egg daily. Eggs can be cooked, put into an incubator, shipped or given as a gift. Mayonnaise If you have a Mayonnaise Maker, you can now convert eggs into mayonnaise which will give you more money than shipping ordinary eggs. 'Trivia' *If your chicken wins the Chicken Festival, they will lay better quality eggs. *Chickens are most likely to become sick or die if they are attacked by wild dogs. This can be prevented by creating a fence when animals are left outside over night. *Unlike later versions, there are only female chickens. You do not need a rooster to create fertilized eggs. 'Gallery' Chicken feed.png|Checking the amount of Chicken Feed available Water mill.png|How to make Chicken Feed Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Animals Category:Chicken Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Animals